


We Shall Sleep at the Bottom of the Sea

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Gen Prompt Bingo prompt "Water Spirits".</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall Sleep at the Bottom of the Sea




End file.
